Team 1o: shy fox, lazy ass and bug boy
by MedicNaruto
Summary: the beginning of the legend of the three strongest shinobi that every lived. Beginning in part 1. does not follow cannon at all and some characters might be ooc
1. Chapter 1

I'm not dead I think, but here's my new story, just like the other ones my english sucks so if there a grammer mistake, which probably will be not think about to much.

 **Warming: oocNaruto, shyNaruto fanboys, and language**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto that's Kishimoto

Iruka Umino liked a lot of things, teaching his wonderful students(brats), working hard to see them graduated and becoming fine shinobis and taking his(secret) favorite student to the raman stand the he loves so much. He also liked listening to the third hokage "the professor" has some would call him. But right now he really didn't feel like listening to him. "No" he finally said giving back the hokage the paper he was reading. The hokage for his part looked at Iruka with shock then turn to anger. "excuse me?" he question the chunin in front of him. "I said no hokage-sama, it won't work"Iruka calming said only to have the hokage slam his hands on his desk in fury. **"what do you mean it won't work!"** he shouted in anger **"I the hokage personal picked out the teams myself so please mr. I know my students better than you what's the problem?"** He finished while releasing so much killing intent on the poor chunin, who in surprise did not flinch. Iruka clear his throat "you done?" he ask the hokage who went back down and was smoking his pine "yes" the old man reply.

"Good now I know your angry but the teams won't work hokage-sama"

"WHY"

"don't interpret"

"..."

"Good now it won't work because they are not balance..."

"Wha-..."

"hokage-sama can you please be quiet"

"..."

"Thank you now where was I... oh right they're not balance. Here is an example team 7. Sakura hates Naruto and would not work with him. Naruto is too shy to put up with Sakura's fangirlnes and Sasuke's emoness. And lastly Sasuke thinks about only himself and would look at his teammates his below him" Iruka finished

"what about the others?" The hokage asked

Sigh "Hinata would probably end up killing Kiba if he makes a sexual joke. You know how she is" the third hokage gulped in fear. The hyuuga heiress was a force to be reckoned with. She was loud, smart, kind-hearted, and pretty. She was a daughter the hyuuga head was proud of. Just don't make her mad or angry or else your life flash before your eyes. She had taken down most of the hyuuga elders when they tried to put the cage bird seal on her younger sister. Lets just say they still have to heal their wounds and that was three years old. Poor bastard. "and Shino?" The third ask. Iruka thought for a moment then reply "he won't care who he's team up with but he seems to dislike Kiba" Nodding the hokage understand. Every ones knows the rivalry between Kiba and Shino. "Okay team 10?"

"Are enemies already know about the ino-chika-cho's they probably know how to defeat them, plus do we really need another generation of them?" Iruka concluded he look at the hokage who was sighing in defeat, finally taking his pine out and eyed at the chunin in front of him with his old but sturdy eyes and asked "so who do you suggest should be with who?" Iruka let out a big smile "I thought you never ask.

A young blond boy yawn, and crawled out of bed. He made his way towards the tiny kitchen in his run down apartment. He began to pour water and boiled it when the water was boiled he pour in intent raman, got his bowl and put his breakfast in it and eat it slowly. Finishing his lame excuse for breakfast he cleaned his bowl and started to work on four bentos for him and his soon to be to be teammates. 'I-I hope th-they're k-kind' he thought stuttering. Finishing he open his apartment door, close it then start walking towards the academy. On his way he listen has the villagers called him the usually "demon brat" "monster" and the new one "that boy" The young boy now know as Uzumaki Naruto the jinchuriki of the great kyuubi and a freshly made genin of the hidden leaf village. His handband was around his neck, he hug the bentos closer, putting his head hanging down he speed up towards the academy with tears in his eyes. 'why do they hate me so much?' he asked himself

 **"because of me kit"** said a voice deep inside his head.

'oh ri-right I kinda fo-forget a-about y-you kyuu-chan' he replied back to the voice

 **"I'M NOT A GIRL KIT!"** the kyuubi shout all he heard was a giggle. Sighing the kyuubi smirk than said **"but you act more like a girl than me kit"** Naruto immediately stop giggling 'no I d-don't kyuu-chan' Naruto told his prisoner. The great beast just laugh **"yeah right you cooked for your teammates"** Naruto blush 's-so'

 **"you worry about your hair"**

'It's better down then up'

 **"most of the boy population has a crush on you"**

'no t-they don't they're j-just n-nice me'

 **"you stutter and ..."**

'I'm shy!'

 **"and wants to be a medic ninja"**

'whats wrong with that?'

 **"kit most medic ninja are females, hardly you hear one about a male medic"**

'B-but kyuu-chan I l-like to he-heal peo-people like do-doctor Nai-sama' The kyuubi sigh every since that doctor saved his kit from those stupid villagers and heal him without the threat from the ANBU thaw as protecting the kit and failing at there job by the way. The kit wanted to be just like him. Fortunately for the kit the elder doctor took him in. And taught him everything he knows. Surprisingly the kit was girt with amazing chakra control. The kyuubi really had no idea where he got that from, especially with his large charka reserve. **'must of gotten it from his mother'** the great beast thought. **"any way kit you have a crush on a..."**

"SHUT-UP" Naruto yelled out loud with a huge blush on his face. He opened his eyes to see the entire class looking at him with wide eyes and open mounths. "eep" he rush to his seat next to his best friend Hinata and bury his face on the desk. Hinata patting her best friend feeling sorry for him. It's not every day the class hears his voice and when they do they start talking about their "angel" talking to them. Hinata still don't understand why most of the boy population had a crush on the blond. Sure he can cook, was really nice, sweet and thoughtful. He also had beautiful shourt blond hair that he keeps down and the shy was a huge plus BUT goddamnit he was a boy! A BOY. Sighing Hinata thought how cruel this world was. "First" every one turn around to see Sakura Haruno, Sasuke's number one fangirl and Ino Yamanaka Sasuke's number two fangirl enter the classroom with their usual rivalry. Sakura had pink hair and Ino was the another blond. No one really paid much attention to them and felt a little sympathy for the UchiHa when they both sat next to him. The door open to reveal their sensei: Iruka Umino he smile brightly at his students, clear his throuat "congratulation to you all who pass and are moving forward to be a genin in the hidden leaf village. You will be paired up into groups of three they will be your teammates from now until forever now when I call your name please seat with your new teammates. Team 1..." Hinata was sleeping on her desk while her shy friend listened carefully. He did not want to miss his name. "now team 7 will be Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and Kiba Inuzuka your jonin sensei will be Kakashi Hatake." He pause when he heard a shout of joy from Sakura, a groan from Kiba and nothing from Sasuke. He cough to shut them up. "now team 8 will be Hinata Hyuuga, Ino Yamanaka, and Choji Akimichii your jonin sensei will be Kurenai Yuhi" Hinata was still sleeping. Ino look shock and stare at her new teammates with wide eyes. Choji for his part stop eating his chips and eye his best friend who was also shock. "I thought they would put us together" he whisper to him. The other boy just mouth out "troublesome" but his mind was in overdrive mode 'why are they splitting us a part I thought they will put us into a team together because of our fathers legendary teamwork. What the HELL are they thinking' Sensing some one might be over thinking things Iruka continue "team 9 is still in action that means team 10 will be Naruto Uzumaki, Shikamaru Nara and Shino Aburame. Your jonin sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi. Now that you know your teammates it's lunch time." he conclude and left the room. Shikamaru still thinking did not notice the blond boy walking towards him until he spoke. "Shikamaru-kun d-do you w-want to eat lun-lunch with me?" He asked stuttering. The pineapple head boy nodded and got up, slowly(he's lazy) "we sh-should pro-probably ask Shino-kun too"he said shyly. Yawning Shikamaru want towards the bug boy tip him on the shoulder. Shino turn around to see his new teammates standing there, asking if he wants to have lunch with them. Nodding he and the other two went outside and sat on the tree Shino usually sat by himself. Naruto shyly played with his fingers(like Hinata in the anime) stare at his teammates and took out the bentos he made this morning. "Sin-since we are it's o-only right t-to e-eat to-together" he whisper loudly shyly at them with the bentos out in front of the two boys. "troublesome" Shikamaru whisper "thank you for the food Naruto" he said gettin a bento from the blond, and began to eat it. His eyes shot up in shock 'this is the best food I every eaten thank kami I choose this over mom's cooking. But she'll probably kill me for not eating her food' he thought while he's chewing a piece of heaven and praying for forgiveness to his mother. Shion silently took the bento and begin to eat. "My bugs likes your cooking Naruto-san" he compliment the shy boy. Naruto just nod has a "thank you" while his blush got bigger. **"I like them"** the kyuubi voice said

'me too' Naruto watch has his teammates devours his cooking with a smile.

They sat in quiet after lunch, Shikamaru gazing at the clouds, Shino listening to his bugs and Naruto drawing. It was so peace and quiet for the team until they heard Iruka-sensei use his bighead justu ordering them to get inside. Naruto watch as his two teammates got up "come on Naruto-san it's time to go" Shino called out to the blond. Realizing he's the only onw sittting he got up and ran towards his teammates "w-wait f-for me" he yelled

Once every one was in the building, their jonin sensie came in and got them one by one. "team 8" said a beautiful wonam with bright red eyes "come with me" and she left with Ino, Choji and Hinata, after she gave Naruto a hug, followed her. After her was a...smoker? 'Doesn't he know that's bad for your lungs?' Naruto thought without stuttering. He was in medic mode and was piercing the cigarette with such hate that Asuma felt an urge to put it away. 'Good'

 **"sometimes you scary me kit"** the kyuubi told him while sweatdrop at his holder. Clearing his throat "team 10" he said "come with me"

Naruto Theater: cooking lessons

Naruto was carefully pouring sugar into his make shift chocolate for a certain someone. "What you doing?" Sakura ask the shy boy who "eep" and jump almost knocking out his creation. "Sa-Sakura-san you screamed m-me" he told the pink hair girl. Laughing nervously she stretch her head and said "sorry, so what you doing, Naruto?" she tired again

"ohh I'm making chocolate for...someone" Naruto said putting his fingers together.

"really chocolate?"

Naruto nodded

"who is it for~" she asked in a singing voice

"someone..." his blush got bigger

"do I know them?"

"NOOO"

"ok than I'll happy you"

"h-help?"

"yeah your making it wrong"

"re-really but I'm fo-following t-the r-recipe"

"Naruto, Naruto, Naruto you don't follow that stupid thing"

"yeah you make it your own. Now thats put this much of sugar(puts all of it), aahh oh nuts, pepper, salt, this banana"

"b-banana?"

"yes and than my secret ingredient"

"se-secret ingredient?"

"than we put it in the ovan..." BOOOOMM

"MY KITCHEN!"

"wooow even the sink is on fire"

"Sakura, Sakura sakura" than turn around to see Hinata standing with her arms cross. "leave the cooking to the girls" she finished

"B-BUT HINATA-CHAN I'M A BOY"

Yea~ I finish this part one please let me know if you like it


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back with another chapter remember my english suck so please don't judge if you see a grammer error

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto Kishimoto does

 **Warning: shyNaruto**

Asuma Sarutobi was having a great day, if that included being told last minute that your own dad(the hokage) decided to last minute to change your genin team, because was already done before and force you to still be the sensei of the same team with different members(because he was the hokage and he said so). And almost having a chidori implanted on our chest, because the copy cat ninja and follow jonin Kakashi thought you stole his favorite student away from him. You the one he quit being an ANBU for, just to see you being his sensei and him being denied. Yea~ he was totally having a great day. Mental sighing he look up at his new genin, smiling and ask "so... how are you guys?" The Nara stare at him with a "really" face. The Aburame if not for the black glasses probably have a wtf face on. Only the Uzumaki smile back in a shy way. 'ok I only been with these guys for five minutes and I already regretted it' mental sighing again he wondered how he will make them into good ninja 'my father really hates me if he gives me the bug boy, the lazy ass, and the shy boy. Which means I actually have to train them' he mental cried. His original plan was to get the ino-shika-cho and have them work on their families justus while he laid back and enjoy easy life. But now his plans where in the sewage. "Go-good se-sensei" the shy one reply. "okay kiddos that's gets to know each other"

"how" the Aburame asks

"you know your likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams for the future"

"troublesome what about you go first sensei" the Nara sigh

"...o.k. my name is Asuma Sarutobi. I like a lot of things, I dislike some things. Mr hobbies are none of your business and I currently have no dream right now" 'actually I do but don't won't the kiddos to figure that out' he thought

'all we know is his name' all three thourght

"okay lazy ass your next" Asuma command pointing at Shikamaru

"Troublesome my name is Shikamaru Nara. I like cloud watching, playing shogi with my dad and...sleep" he begin to doses off

"hey WAKE UP" Asuma shout at the lazy boy. Yeah he's really starting to dislike them a little bit more.

"...oh yeah I dislike loud women and men and I have no hobbies if you count playing shogi with dad. I can't think of a dream right now, troublesome" he finish. Asuma felt his eyebrows twitch a little. "ok your next bug boy" Shino eye Shikamaru than turn to his sensei and started"my name is Shino Aburame I like bugs. I dislike people who think bugs are creepy. Mr hobbies are finding new bugs and learning new clan moves. My dream is to be a better clan leader than my father" he finish 'o.k. he likes bugs' Asuma thought he turn to the last one who "eep" and hide between Shino and Shikamaru. 'he really is shy' "o.k. shy prince your next"

"prince you called me an ass, troublesome sensei" Shikamaru told him

"And me a bug boy" Shino putting his mind into it

"WHY IS THAT?" They both askes Asuma with hate in their eyes. Asuma chuckle nervously "shy fox?" Both students nods in agreement. "So...shy fox" Naruto peak out of his hiding spot. Putting his fingers together and start talking "my n-name is Naruto Uzumaki. I lik-like raman, Iruka-sensei, co-cooking, and tr-training. I dislike the vi-villagers who c-can't tell the difference be-between a prisoner and jailer. My hob-hobbies are the same as my likes and my dr-dream for the f-future is to find a ce-certain s-someone and become hokage" he finish 'also be-becoming a well-known medical n-ninja' he add mental. 'so he knows about the kyuubi, huh' "so who is this certain someone Naruto-san?" Shino ask only to get a red tomato face Naruto. "n-no on-one Shino-kun" he stuttered while blushing madly.

"right~"

"SHU-SHUT-UP"

"ok kiddos," Asuma got them to shut up "now that we know each other it's time for the real genin test" he finish. Naruto was surprise "re-real ge-genin test?" he asks

"Yup the test you did in the academy was just a ..."

"worthless piece of crap"

"yes thank you lazy ass"

"your welcome"

"now come back tomorrow for the real test" he told them getting up

"sensei"

"yes bug boy"

"can we do it today?" Asuma look surprise for a moment then thought what the heck "sure, meet me in training ground 10" then he poof away.

"o.k. kiddos, you three have to get these bells," showing them two bells, "away from me"

"B-but t-there's t-two bells a-and t-three of us?" Naruto points out

"that means..." Shino starts

"...one of us will be sent back to the academy, troublesome" Shikamaru finish 'but some thing is not right, how can we freshly green genin defeat a well-train jonin unless...' Shikamaru's eyes wide. 'he figure it out, huh' Asuma smirk 'this is going to be fun' "ready, set ... GO" all three genin went to hiding. "at least you kiddos can hide" he yell. He begin his journey to kic- he mean find his students.

Hiding in the bushes Naruto's mind was in overdrive 'I ne-need to g-get o-one of those be-bells or-or else I can't m-meet..."

 **"kit"**

'yeah kyuu-chan'

 **"your lazy teammate wants to talk to you"**

'ohh' getting out of his mind field Naruto look up to see Shikamaru and Shino. "y-yes"

"teamwork"

"ex-excuse me"

yawning Shikamaru motives Naruto and Shino to get closer. When they did that Shikamaru whispers "do you think that a freshly-grand genin can take out a well-train jonin?" when he got two no "good now if we work together we might have a better chance of getting the bells than if we work by ourselves, you hear"

"so your saying to work together to take out sensei?" Shino calming ask

"well I'm in"

"m-me t-too"

"Good now all we need to do is to create a distraction, but how?" he went to the standard Nara thinking stand

"I c-can do it" Naruto spoke up

"really Naruto-san?" the shy boy just nods shyly. 'of course Naruto. Of all the graduating students Naruto was know has the dead last. Could it be possible that he wear a mask this entire time?' Shikamaru thought while looking at his shy teammate 'troublesome I'm thinking to much again' "ok Naruto you distract him, Shino while Naruto is distracting sensei you use your kikaichu(insects) to feed off sensei's chakra and lastly I will use my shadow imitation to trap sensei, while you two get the bells. GOT IT"

"Hei"

"that's go" the three of them disappear

"where's the hell are those bra- I mean kiddos?" Asuma growl than sigh. It has been a hour and still his students are hiding. 'why did I become a jonin sensei again?' Oh yeah his girlfriend had asked him to do it with her"bonding time" she told him. 'damn you , Kurenai and your puppy dog eyes'

"hey sensei" Asuma snap back to reality to see shy fox smiling at him

"hi shy fox" 'he's all by himselft but why do I feel like his not alone' he narrow his eyes "where are the other two?" he ask his student only, to get silent until Naruto punch the ground 'why did he do tha...' he didn't finish is train of thoughts when the ground in front of turn to a crater. 'well fuck' he swear while dodging an coming Naruto

"That's why he never spar" Shino said out loud at the hiding place where he and Shikamaru were watching. They watch has their sensei dodge another Tsunade like punch from Naruto who swing again missing his sensei by the neck, but destroy the tree that he hit. "poor trees" Shino told his companion "yes poor trees in deed, now that's do are plan before Naruto knocks out sensei"

"or destroys the training ground" Shino suggest

"yeah but both are troublesome, that's go"

'I hate this job' Asuma thought while he dodge another swing from his shy Tsunade strength genin. 'why the hell do I all was get the good ones' he mental cried. "Ahhhhh" he looks up and see Naruto jumping at him. "fuck" he swear than did quick hand sigh. Naruto finally got his sensei but he was surprise to hear a poof and saw a destroy log in place of his sensei. 'damn it substitute' he looks up with wide blues eyes he shout "SHINO-KUN NOW!" Asuma was surprise to find bugs surrounding him and taking his...'oh that's their plan' "clever brats" he chuckled. He land on the destory ground and just like he expect he could not move and heard "shadow imitation complete" from a grinning lazy ass.

"good job kiddos, you three work together to take me down and came up with an amazing plan. You figure it that the genin test has to do with teamwork, so with that in mind...You Pass" he said smirking to the three kids no his students. Shino smile under his coat so no one know he was smiley. Shikamura had the Nara grin and Naruto cheered a little to loud making his teammates plus sensei look at him weirdly. He immediatlely stop and blush in embarrassment. They loo at each other than back at Naruto then burst out laughing. Maybe Asuma will learn to like these kiddos. "Hey Shino did you take pictures of sensei's terrifying face when he fought Naruto and his super strength of his?" Shikamaru ask his quiet companion "yes" Maybe not. "give them to me" he yell while chasing his two troublesome kids around. Naruto just smile nervously "th-their so..."

 **"Troublesome"**

Naruto Theater: pictures

Asuma was walking home after getting the pictures away from his troublesome kiddos, he was about to open his door when he notice his door was open. Slowly opening the door he was face with a...

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY ASUMA" yelled all the jonin, ANBU, and chunin that the land hidden in the leaf had.

"Son come here and drink" said the hokage who was taking drunk

"It's not even my birthday"

"come on lighten up" Anko said while putting an arm around him "It's your party, GO WILD, man" she said smacking his back. 'yeah she totally drunk'

"Enjoy the the fountain of YOUTH" Gai shouted taking off his...

'yup his totally drunk'

"come on Asuma, lighten up and enjoy the party" his girlfriend said handing him a bottle of sake. 'why not' he went to grab the sake away for his girlfriend until she saw the pictures in his hands. "hey whats that?" she ask pointing at the pictures. "NOTHING!"

"come on give me the pictures"

"NO"

"ASUMA" he give her the pictures the last time she use that tone on him he wasn't walking for a couple of months

"thank you now whats bad about theses pict...ahahahhahhahahhaha" she feel on the floor laughing

"stop laughing Kurenai people are watching"

"But your FACE, ahahaha the terror in our eyes aahahah You got your ass beaten by a 12 year old...AHAHAHAHAHA"

"HE HAD TSUNADE'S STRENGTH!"

"YOU STILL GOT YOUR ASS HANDED AHAHAHHAHAHHAH"

"Wait Asuma got his ass handed let me see!"

"Move I has your hokage order you to show me the pictures first"

"DAD"

"I wanna see"

"me too"

"me three"

Kurenai showed them the pictures

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA THAT FACE!"

while two is done yeah please review if you like


	3. Chapter 3

hey I'm back, remember my english suck. please don't judge

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto Kishimoto does

 **Warning: shyNaruto, and Tora the cat**

"Are you in position, shy fox?" A person ask in his wireless ear radio

"H-hei Shika-i mean l-lazy ass" shy fox reply

"Good bug boy?"

"In position"

"great I see the target, I'm going in" he leap out of the tree and pounce of the target.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" his screams were heard around the world

"I HATE that cat" Shikamaru whisper while Naruto nurse his wounds. "Tora is n-not th-that bad" Naruto told his lazy teammate.

"Easy for you to say, that cat hates us but loves you. How is that fair? troublesome" Shikamaru said. Shino just shook his head at his teammates and eye the demon cat who was fighting to get free from his owner's bear hug. 'suffer,' he thought 'suffer' It's not like he dislike the cat oh no he hated that monster. Asuma just chuckle at his kiddos testicles, than turn to his dad he means hokage. "good job team 10, now which mission should I give you next..." looking at his pile

"when he says mission he means chores" Asuma told his kiddos. They all burst out laughing.

"Asuma!" They stop and face the hokage sheepish "sorry" The third sigh 'he was getting to old for this shit' "Asuma, since your team finish all the missions I give you guys, I'm afraid I can't give you guys any more mission and order you guys to have a day off"

1...2...3...

"WHATTT"

"Hokage-sama you can't be serious"

"YES sleeping"

"RAMAN" the third got an angry thick mark "I'M SERIOUS YOU UNGRATEFUL BRATS" he ordered releasing KI on team 10, they shut-up

"Good now you three," pointing at the genins, "has been mission this mission that, you are still kids and deserve some vacation. And you," pointing at his son, "have not been to any jonin meetings" he finishes. Naruto was poking his fingers together, Shikamaru was looking up, and Shino was being...Shino and his son just grin sheepishly. Inhaling slowly he exhale a "get to it NOW" they all skirting out of the room. "I'm getting old for this crap" he sigh than went back to the bone of every leader...paperwork. Which got bigger because of team 10 mission reports. "I hate Shadow clones! Damn you Naruto!"

"achoo" Naruto sneeze

"you okay Naruto-san?" Shino ask worrying. It's not every day that the blond gets sick.

"I'm okay S-Shino-kun, just tho-thought some one w-was ta-talking about me" satisfying with the answer Shino continues his walk with his team plus sensei. "so where you kiddos want to go?" Asuma ask them

"Raman!" Naruto shout happily. Asuma chuckle at his student testicle. Over the couple of weeks Asuma has learned that Naruto is not that shy when it comes to raman, health, and fighting. Especially health, he learned that the hard way.

FLASHBACK

Asuma was watching his students tryint to walk on water. He decided that the right thing to do is teach them chakra control since...he wanted to smoke and decided that elemental training was next. Finding one element was good for how he should train each one of them. Getting out a lighter and a cigarette he began to light it when... "that's not good for you sensei" Naruto told him without stuttering. He did a take back than grin at his shy student "really?" the blond just nodded "will sorry shy fox but I like it" he told him then regretted it right away. The look he got sent shivers down his spine. "sensei~" Naruto said in a sweet darkly way. Asuma gulped. The kid looked like he was going to snap at him nay minute. His blond hair waving furiously and he looked like chakra chains were coming out of his body with rage. He's eyes where pierces with rage. 'He looks just like the bloody re...but that's impossible his dead' Asuma thought. He immediately took his cigarette out of his mouth and stomped on it while mentality crying. Immediately Naruto's chakra went back to the pleasantly one he knows and loves. "s-sensei" he stuttered 'his back' "yes shy fox"

"look at this" Naruto ran towards the lake they were practicing in and walked on it "look sensei I did it" he said well doing his happy dance. "T-that's great shy fox" how the heck did he mastered it in a couple of minutes? was all he thought

FLASHBACK ENDS

Arriving at the local raman stand team 10 set down. "old man four bowls of miso raman please" Naruto order

"sure thing Naruto" the raman guy made the four bowls "here you go" team 10 clap their hands together and said "thank you for the food" then they dig in or in Naruto's case blow first than eat. Asuma was half done when he heard "an-another please" he turn to his shy student and saw...'how the hell did he finish ten bowls already!' he mental scream. Apparently he wasn't the only one thinking of this. 'That's impossible me, smoker-sensei, and Shino started eating before him, so how the hell is he in his 11th?' Shikamaru thought wide eyes only to say "troublesome blonds"

'is that even possible' Shino wonder. The team watch has Naruto blow on his raman than starts to move it closer...'does he have a trick for eating fast' Asuma thought while looking at his student. Closer. 'maybe he doesn't finish the whole thing' Shikamaru mental grin 'yeah that has to be the case' Closer. 'what's your secret Naruto-san' Shino wonder watching his shy teammate. CLOSER. They all eye Naruto until the raman was next to his mouth and..."HEY SHIKAMARU" a chubby genin chouted while leaping in and hugging the lazy boy. Now since Shikamau was the nearest to Naruto(he was sitting at the end) the boy block out all of team 10 view of the shy boy. "an-another one please" Naruto order smiling while ten more bowls join the rest. 'NOOOOOO' team 10 mental cried they miss the perfect opportunity to find out the shy boy's secret eating methods. "Damn you Choji" Shino whisper darkly. Choji feeling a shiver down his spine, but ignore it. "Hi Naruto-kun, Shino-kun" a voice call them out. "Hinata-chan!" Naruto shouts and went to hug his best friend. "how they treating you?" she ask protectly

"go-good" Naruto answer back. Taking that answer Hinata turn to them "you hurt him, you die" she threat them "do I make myself clear!" The boys including their sensei nods in a "yes madam"

"good" she went back talking to Naruto for a few minutes before she announce "bye Naruto-kun, daddy wants me to help him discipline the elders again, talk to you later" she skip away, happily

"Is it wrong that I actually feel bad for the elders?" Asuma ask

"no, not at all" Choji reply "anyway how are you doing Shika?" Choji ask excitingly hasn't seen the lazy guy for a few weeks. Genin live has been busy. His lazy friend just sigh and mouth out "troublesome"

"good huh"

head nod

"Choji-kun y-you can sp-speak the lan-language of troublesome?" Naruto ask the chubby boy

"yes, if you know Shikamaru has long as me you're pick up on a few things" he answer back

"like the language of troublesome" Shino spoke up

"especially the language of troublesome" Choji said, the three kids chuckle

"troublesome people" they laugh at that the an embarrass genius

"will that's cute and all but how's going to pay for the bill?" Raman guy ask cutting their teasing of the lazy boy. Asuma saw in surprise his students disappear in seconds 'wow they're fast' He turn around to see Raman guy smiling at him with his right arm out and dark KI surrounding him. 'I really hate kids' Asuma thought feeling his savings going down the drain.

Naruto Theater: Discipline

Hinata enter the Hyuuga compound with great happiness. It's not every day that your father tells you to discipline someone. She was in wonderland, slamming the door to the important hyuuga's meetings Hinata walk in like a predator about to pounce on there pray. "L-lady Hinata-sama w-what are you doing here" one of the elders ask. She just pointed to her father "he told me to be here" she sat down on his right. "now since we are all here,let the meeting begin" Said the voice of Hiashi Hyuuga, the head of the hyuuga clan. "well Hiashi-sama we the elders of the hyuuga clan demand you to put the seal bird seal on Hanabi and order your oldest daughter to stop his meanless relationship with the kyuubi boy" when they finish they were hit with a huge KI "WHAT DID YOU SAY"

"HIASHI-SAMA"

"you brought it upon your self" he said calming getting some green tea and watching his daughter walking towards the elders with great hate

 **"kit"**

"what kyuu-chan, I'm trying to sleep"

 **"I smell bloodlust"**

"must be Hinata-chan, she did say she going to disciple"

 **"I feel bad for the poor bastards"**

"me too"

"Aahhhh lady Hinata please stop" Hiashi just sip his tea, dodge a flying elder. sip his tea. duck. sip his tea. tone out the screaming pain of the elders. sip his tea. dodge. sip. duck. sip. dodge. si- "oh my I'm out of tea. Hinata after your done please have the branch family clean the mess you made."

"naa I'll clean it myself" she told her father while gentle fist other elder

"well good night"

"night daddy"

closing the door he thought 'Kushina you will be so proud. Our little angel takes after you. With a bit of your brother of course'

No one slept in the hidden left village they all just felt sympathy for the elders of the Hyuuga clan

Please review


	4. Chapter 4

Hi here another chapter

 **Warning: shyNaruto, one-sided KibaNaruto, and little bit of angsty**

Asuma fall right into his bed. He had a long day. After his brats left him to pay for the raman bill, which was all his savings. He ran into Kakashi Hatake. Who still dislike him because he stole the one student he actually would to teach. Let's just say he had to avoid a chidori until the guy calm down which was thirty minutes ago. Oh how some times he just hated his father

FLASHBACK

Asuma race to the hokage tower's he was ten minutes late, already and still had the cigarette he was trying to smoke in his hand. He arrived at this destination and swing the door open "sorry I'm late but..." he had no make up excuse he wasn't Kakashi for cry out loud.

"Glad your here, Asuma" his father said, than order him to stand where he usually stand. Blowing his pine he started in a serious voice "now has you all know we the hidden leaf village will be getting new genin this year" he started 'and next year and the year after that' Asuma thought "...anyway team 1 will be..." Asuma zoned out. He zoned back in when Kakashi who came in earlier than him(it's the end of the world) asked "wait hokage-sama I thought I'll have Naruto on my team?" It was no secret that the copy cat ninja liked the kyuubi host. Heck he quite the ANBU just to train the boy.

"I'm sorry Kakashi but I can't let that happen"

"Why?"

"it won't work"

"WHAT"

"The Haruno hates Naruto with a passion and love the Uchiha with an obsession. Naruto is too shy to stand up for himself and Sasuke...while he's ...emo? So they won't work together"

"but..."

"no but Kakashi"

"..."

"now team 8 will be... and finally team 10 will be Shino, Shikamaru and..." he give his son a pity look, "Naruto . Asuma your their jonin sensei" It took a good minute until his brain finally clicked "WHATT!?" Asuma and Kakashi screamed

"Dad you can't be serious?" Asuma asked him. Really why give him the bug boy, lazy ass, and the shy fox it didn't make sense. "yes why a give smoker my little brother, but you denied me?" Kakashi asked furiously he quit being an ANBU to train his little brother and hopefully teach him about his...sensei. Now that plan was ruined because of the hokage's son! "I'm sorry but that's my decision, now you are all excused" Asuma had to dodge a chidori.

FLASHBACK ENDS

Sighing he fell to a dreamless sleep 'wait did he said little brother' was the last thing he remember.

"okay hokage-sama we have done to many chores it's time for you to give us a real mission" Kiba yell at the hokage when team 10 entire the tower for a new mission. His nin-dog Akamaru "arf" in agreement with his master. Sighing the hokage finally give in. "fine team 7 you will be getting a c-rank mission" Kiba did his happy dance, Sakura just thought about Sasuke and Sasuke was while Sasuke. Kakashi just nods. "HOW. IS. THIS. FAIR" Asuka roar angrily. "excuse me" the hokage question his son

"I mean giving team 7 a c-rank mission even if MY students deserve it more" growled

"Asuma..."

"My students did more d-rank missions than team 7, heck they're a better team than team 7. At least they give good teamwork and your giving a team that sucks at teamwork a c-rank mission but denied MY team? That's not fair at all"

"I'm sorry Asuma but team 7 has the..."

"I don't give too shoes about the last Uchiha, MY students deserves a c-rank mission give them a goddamnit mission!" he shout. The entire room went silent. No one speak, or breathe. The tension between father and son was in over mode. The six genin plus Kakashi eye the hokage than the son, both were not backing down. "It's quiet" Kiba whisper

nodding Naruto whisper back "t-too qu-quiet"

"N-Naruto!" Kiba shout breaking the silent spell with a blush creeping on his face.

"H-hei Kiba-kun" Naruto told him with a smiley. Kiba smile back, "and hi to y-you, too Akamaru-kun" he said patting the puddy. "arf" Akamaru reply. Smiling, Kiba thought this day could not get any better, I actually talk to Naruto without Hinata or Shi...' Sniff, sniff a bad smell. He turn around to face his greatness enemy: Shino Aburame. Turning his smile upside down he bark darkly "hello bug boy"

"Mutt" Shino reply with the same hatred.

"I can't believe they let you become a ninja"

"I can't believe they let you become one too. I thought mutts like you will be in the pound"

"Rrrrrrrrr what did you say?"

"Go back to your master, mutt"

"That's it your on bug boy"

"bring it mutt" they were about to fight until Naruto got between them "pl-please don't fi-fight" he beg them. Kiba and Shino just look at each other than turn around going opposite direction. "At least they didn't fight that would be to troublesome" Shikamaru points out. Sakura watch the whole scence than went back to being a fangirl for Sasuke. Back to the father and son quelling. Asuma was not going to give up his students deserve that c-rank mission more than team 7 and forty minutes of back and forth useless bickering his father finally gave his students a c-rank mission. "okay team 7 you will be taking a bridge builder back home and help him finish his bridge" he said hanging the mission to Kakashi who was eyeing Naruto. "now team 10 your mission is to take a merchant back home" he give the mission to his son "and where is this merchant home hokage-sama?" Asuma ask "in the land hidden in the mist" he answer. Naruto's bright blue eyes wide. **"kit that where..."** kyuubi deep vioce boom 'yeah I might meet...'

"are you o.k. Naruto-san?" Shino ask him worrying making Naruto snap back to the real world.

"y-yeah Shino-kun w-why do y-you ask"

"your face was turning red"

"oooh"

"anyway hokage-sama you want MY team to go to the bloody mist" Asuma shout

"yes, it's either this or d-rank missions"

"let's go kiddos" his team got up to leave

"wait Asuma can I talk to you?" Kakashi call out. Sighing Asuma told his team to meet him at the gates.

"what?" he asks darkly Kakashi just chuckle

"I know you don't like me"

"will you did try to kill me a couple of times" he scream

"whatever, but I need you to protect Naruto in my place" Kakashi order

"what! why the hell should I take orders from you?"

"If I'm correct I was the only one that actually wanted Naruto on my team!" Asuma stay quiet it's not a secret that he hated the boy. He pretty much blame him for his mother death. But know he felt like trash for hating him. The boy was probably a saint. He love to cook for his team, was kind and can pack a punch. Naruto was just to nice of a kid to hat. He felt like an idiot for hating him. The kid was not a monster it was those stupid villagers that where monsters for hating him without knowing him. "Why do you care some much about the boy Kakashi?"

"his my little brother"

"I understand I'll protect him for you"

Grinning under his mask Kakashi was about to leave

"Kakashi

"humm"

"He's my student, and it's a sensei's job to protect. Since they're my precious little kiddos. So don't worry about your brother his safe in my hands. if you let me"

"fine but just keep him safe"

"you got it"

"Okay team 10 lets do this thing" Asuma grin happily walking out of the village gates with his kiddos and a young woman with bright green hair.

"your sensei seems excited" the woman told his protectors.

"he just wants to get out of the village" Shino plainly state. Naruto just giggle while Shikamaru stare at the clouds.

"troublesome" he said

"what is it lazy ass?" Asuma eye him

"some troublesome things will happen soon smoker-sensei" he told him. The five stares at each other than began to walk to they're destination" the land hidden village in the mist more recently call the bloody mist.

Naruto Theater: Meetings

A young boy was running has fast his tiny feet can go. He was running away from the villagers that were chasing the little boy. He trip on a rock and fell to the ground hard. Blood was flowing down his head. Getting up he started to run again but was hit in the back by a rock. He fell down again. Trying to get up he saw the villagers grin at him with bloody eyes. "Tonight we will kill the demon brat" the leader shouted "Yeahh!" they cheered

"I di-didn't do an-anything" Naruto stutter only to get slap by a pink hair woman.

"you monster you killed my brother"

SLAP

"my family"

SLAP

"my love"

"and know," the leader said holding a kunai near Naruto's chest, "we kill you" Closing his eyes, Naruto was waiting for the pain, when he felt none. He slowly open his eyes. He saw the villagers all... dead 'w-who'

"you ok" a voice ask with concern. Naruto turn around to see a white hair man wearing a dog mask.

"d-did you s-save me?" he asked

"yes now did they do anything to you?"

"will th-they tried to k-kill me"

"oh so I guess I made it in time, too"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki a-age 4"

"I know"

"y-you kn-know me"

"yes and I know today is.." dog got closer to the boy who started to tremble in fear. 'is the dog man going to kill me' he close his eyes and was ready for the strike. Again he felt nothing and open his eyes to see a orange pushy fox toy in front of him. "happy birthday Naruto" Dog said smiling.

"Naruto why do you have a pushy fox toy in your bag?" Asuma ask him

"it was a given to me from my big brother" he got the toy and and hugged it, remembering the first time he first got it in his arms. Some 8 years ago. With a smile.

please review


	5. Chapter 5

Will new chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Kishimoto

 **Warning: shyNaruto and bad grammar(please don't judge)**

The merchant, they had to protect was a pretty busty girl with bright green hair hair and dark green eyes. She told them to call her Lily. Not Lily-chan or Lily-sama just Lily. Lily told them about the hidden mist village before it was the bloody mist. How beautiful it once was. "We had the seven swordsman of the mist, people were proud of being there and had zero missing ninja, but..."

"But what Lily-san?" Shino asked

"Don't call me that, I'm just a merchant not an important people. Ok Shino-sama"

"If you say so Lily"

"Great, now where was I...oh right that all changes when Yagura became Mizukage"

"What did he do Lily?" Shikamaru coming in the conversation

"He ordered the annihilation of people with bloodline" she told them darkly. Shino and Shikamru felt shivers down their spines. But Naruto just felt sadness. "Why would he do that Lily?"

"I don't know"

"That just wrong, ordering kills to the people you are suppose to protect! who would do just a thing?" Shikamaru yelled with rage

"That just wrong! They can't control it they were born with it. It's not their fault" Shino stated

"Yet, we the leaf village did the same thing" Asuma whisper eyeing Naruto

"An-anyway he wasn't like this in the beginning" Lily quickly adding

"What do you mean?" Asuma questioned the only thing he knew about the Mizukage was just he was a cold bloody killer, that's killing his own people for fun. "While when he first became mizukage he changed the genin test so the village of the mist can add more ninjas"

"What was the original genin test, Lily-san"

"Lily"

"Sorry"

"You had to...," she looks away "kill your fellow classmates"

"Ki-kill" Naruto stutter out

"Yea the last student standing becames a genin"

"T-TT-THAT H-HORRIBLE" Naruto shouted voicing his team's thoughts

"...I know" every one fall silent. Naruto look down he felt tears coming out 'thank kami I packed mr

Fox' Shikamaru stared at the clouds with sadness in his eyes. 'Troublesome' Shino just adjust his glasses forcing his tears to stop coming out. Asuma sigh 'maybe the mizukage wasn't so bad'

"He replaced that with leaf's version of the academy expect with less studying and more skill showing"

"Really?"

"Yup. Oh he looked sooooo cute" Lily squeak

"Cute?" Shikamaru mouth out

"Yea he nineteen years old, but he has a body of a eight year old"

"Hhhuuuuuhhhh"

"Yea I remember always calling him chibi-sama"

"Chibi-same?"

"Yea and when we do call him that he always threw a tantrum"

"..."

"And his guards for his birthday always gave him milk"

"..."

"Telling him if he drinks it he'll be big and strong"

"..."

"Hahaha the emotions he let out were hilarious"

"I think we lost her" Asuma whisper the genin nod

"Now," she stop laughing, "he's has emotionless as an Uchiha"

'No personality can change that quickly. Something doesn't add up' Shikamaru's mind told him.

"Let's take a break" Asuma tell them. Immediately three bodies fall on the ground. "Finally" they declare

"Came on guys we just been walking for..."

"TEN. DAMN. HOURS Smoker-sensei" Shikamaru growl

"My bugs need to rest and I can't feel my legs" Shino state

"I'm not a ninja!" Lily scream then went down feeling one with the ground. Naruto and Asuma just sweatdrop. Coughing to get everyone attention. "Like I said we will be taking a break, that means Naruto you will be preparing the food," Naruto nods, "me and Shikamaru will go and gather sticks for a fire,"

"Troublesome smoker-sensei" he murmurs

"And Shino you guard Lily" Asuma finish and grabs an unmoving Shikamaru, dragging him to the woods to find some sticks. Naruto take off his bag, place on the ground and took out some

... pots? Shino and Lily watch with open mouth has Naruto took out knives, spoons, forks, plates, tomatoes, onions, and...HOW THE HELL did he fit that meat in there and many other stuff. The watch Naruto peel the layers of an onion and begin to chop it. "Naruto-san" Shino finally find a voice"

"Yea" Naruo said not even looking up at his teammate

"How did you. ...you know"

"Did what" not even paying attention

"Never mind" Shino give up watch has his teammate prepared the food. Has Naruto was putting spices in the meat, their sensei and teammate return with firewood. They drop it immediately. "H-How?!"

"Don't ask" Shino and Lily tells they put the firewoods together and Asuma lights it start to cook the meat. One hour has past and Naruto was finally done. Getting plates out he handed everyone with a plate and put a slice of meat, fruits, and salad. He gave them utensils. "H-How"

"Don't ask" Shino and Lily tell them deadpan. Taking a bit Lily was in heaven. "Hmmmm what's your secret Naruto-sama?"

"Fo-follow the receipt" he tells her. They all ate in silent. After finishing their meal Lily went to sleep. "Sooo what you kiddos think about the mizukage?" Asuma ask them. They had a moment to think, then they state their opinions. "Lily-san." Shino start

"Lily" Lily whisper in her sleep

"Fine Lily gives us a different side of him that we never learn about, sensei"

"Ye-yeah the mizukage do-doesn't sound th-that bad. I mean h-he stop kids fr-from k-killing each Asuma-sensei" Naruto mouth out

"And he sounds like a little kid, smoker-sensei" Shikamaru yawn

"What?" They look at Shikamaru who yawn again

"Just think about it, they gave him milk, they call him chibi-sama, he threw tantrum and he's a very emotion of a person. He can't immediately change into an emotionless killer. Which means somebody is controlling him" Shikamaru explains only to be kick in the face by his sensei. "Awww that actually hurts smoker-sensei" he was about to tell him he see the kunai that was in the place he was sitting. Naruto, Shikamaru and Shino jump to where Lily was sleeping and surround her protective. Asuma got out his trench knives and put chakra into them, standing protective in front of his kiddos. "Don't worry," he tells them "I'll protect you"

"Will will will what do we have here tan man and his three little munchkins" a voice up in the tree taunts team 10

"Key, that tan man is Asuma Sarutobi one of the former member of the twelve guardians that protects the fire lord" another voice tells the first one

"Really Ley?" Ask Key

"Yes" then they jump off and land near team 10, who can finallsee them. Key had a big body with muscles. He had short grey, dark blue eyes. He was cloth in all black except his shoulders witch was rip and displaying his muscles. Ley was the same except he had orange hair. They both carry huge swords on their back. Asuma gritting his teeth. "The Coi brothers" he state

"The w-what brothers?" Naruto ask

"They're missing ninja from the hidden village of the mist. They are high A-rank ninja in the bingo book"

"Why?"

"Because before they felt their village the slaughtered three hundred including women and children. And took their village secret justus with them. They're strong cold bloodied killers that could of easily be mistaken for being part of the seven swordsman" Naruto, Shikamaru, and Shino gulps in fear. If they can kill innocent children what stopping them from killing them. "Brother, he knows who we are except he pronounced our last name wrong. It's Koi" Key said

"Will last time I checked it was Coi" Asuma tells him

"Koi"

"Coi"

"KOi"

"COi"

"KOI!"

"COI!"

"K-TK-THERE'S THE EXACT SAME THING!" Shikamaru, Ley and shouting shutting the two up. Naruto just sweatdrop. Clearing his throat, Asuma order his team "get Lily out of here I'll battle the two" Shikamaru look at him like he was crazy! "No" he firmly said

"You need our help" Shino put it not back down. He was not lettinghis sensei fight this killers by himself.

"We can back you up" Naruto said his shyness all but disappear. Asuma stares at his kiddos if it wasn't the fact they arewith two deadly ninjas, he would of let them. "Go!" He order again

"But. .."

"NOW!" Shino grab the sleeping Lily, than the all left. Turning back to the two brothers Asuma dodge swinging sword. "His reflexes are good brother" Key states

"TThat means nothing. It's a two on one. He'll eventually get tired. They we kill him than follow the brats and kill them too" Ley tells him. Asuma leap towards them with his chakra trench knives and hit Ley in the stomach, leaping back he said "if you kill me"

"You bastard!" Ley shout will spitting up blood.

"BROTHER!" Key yell he blindly charge at Asuma. Swinging his sword at the dodging Asuma. This continues for a couple of minutes until Asuma cartwheel hitting Key in the nose. Jumping back he guide his knives near Key's cheat he was block by Ley's sword. "You will pay for what you did to my stomach" he swinu his sword. Asuma dodge it but was hit by Key's "Aaahhhhhh" Key pull out his sword and kick in the gut. Falling down Asuma support his injury wound. Pouting heavy, Asuma got up than fall down. "Whatt"

"We put poison on our swords so when Key hit you were immediately inject with it" Ley explains

"Fuck"

"You have five minutes to live, than game over"

"Or we can kill him now" Key suggest

"Fine kill him" Key swing again with the exception of a quick kill but was surprise when it was block by Asuma's chakra knives. "Huuh not to day" than with his remaining strength got up and shove his right knive into Key's face. "Aahhhhh" he drop his sword and hold his bloody face. Ley kick Asuma sending him to a near by tree. Heavily pouting Asuma slowly got up than went down coughing up blood. 'Damnit the poison is spreading fast. I should not move'

"Guess this is the end of you" snapping back to reality Asuma growl. Ley was standing there with his ugly face smirking down on his. "Bye" Asuma watch has Ley swing his sword at him. Watching his life en... "Insect sphere no justu" some one shout and watch has millions of insects form a barrier around him. When the insects disappear he Shino standing in front of him. "What are you doing here? I ordered you go" Asuma yell

"Sorry sensei but..." he interrupted by Ley flying away and hitting the near by trees.

"But we will never abandon you Asuma-sensei" Naruto said cracking his knuckles

" What! You brats"Key sprint towards them, but stop "what! I can't move"

"Shadow Imitation complete" Shikamaru said in his typical Nara grin "because smoker-sensei that would be troublesome"

Naruto theatre: go fish

Lily eyed the three people in front of her. She went back to the cards in her hands. Taking a deep breath she ask "do you guys have a five"

"Go fish" they tell her

"Any six?" Naruto ask

"Go fish"

"Troublesome" he hand the blonde his six

"Nine?" Shino ask they all hand him the card

"Seven?"

"Damn you Shikamaru-sama" she hands him the card

"Ten?" Naruto hands her the card

"I win" Naruto said. They stop staring at their cards and saw the blonde boy hands empty. Large pile of cards laying to his side.

"Damn it!"

Please review! And i suck at making ocs so can you help me and give me suggests. Please! Help a sister out. And some one asked if this is a yaoi fanfic and the answer is its both. But romance is in way in the future. Plus I'll tell you in the warning.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Naruto Kishimoto does

 **warning: bad grammar shyNaruto and horrible fight scenes** (I'm not good at making them)

Shikamaru stared at the scene in front of him trying to form a plan in his head. He currently had Key trap in his shadow imitation jutsu but he knows that won't last long. He eye Naruto, who was currently healing their sensei, then turned to Shino who was looking at him waiting for orders. Exhaling a huge sigh he eyed Naruto again and asked "how's smoker-sensei?" The blonde's blue eyes looked up for a bit then went back to healing his sensei. "He'll be fine. The poison wasn't deadly, but it did paralyze his body. He'll be out for a couple of hours" the blonde told him. Nodding his head, Shikamura turned to face their opponents. Ley just got up from his short night knockout sleep custody of Naruto's fist that send him flying. And was walking their way. Key was still trap but Shikamura's chakra was running lowly fast and knows it. "So Shikamura-san, what's the plan?" Shino asked his lazy teammate. Sighing in frustration Shikamura turned to Naruto. "Can you create a distraction?" He asked the blonde. Naruto thought for a couple of minutes, then created two shadow clones to finish the work he started and made his way towards where his teammates were. "Yea" he said when he got their "why"

"We need to separate them" Shikamura tells him

"But how'Naruto-san's distraction go into separating them?" Shino ask

"I... have no idea" Shikamura told them truthfully "but please trust me on this one" he concluded looking at his two teammates. "I trust you Shikamura-san. You are the strategist of the team" Shino stated

"I trust you too Shikamura-kun" Naruto said "so who do I distraction?"

"Ley the seems to be the smart one"

"Ok"

"And Shino?" Shikamura added

"Yes?"

"Can you use your kikaichu to suck Key's chakra, I'm low on chakra"

"Got it"

"Ummm Shikamura-kun"

"Yes Naruto"

"I can give you some of my chakra if you want?"

"REALLY?!"

"...yes" at this point Shikamura wasn't listening might just work' he thought. "Naruto distraction Ley and bring him into close distance to me and Shino command your kikaichu to suck as much chakra out of Key. I'll try and do the shadow imitation jutsu and that trap them both"

"That's the plan?" Shino asked and got a grin has a responsed sighting "let's go Naruto"

"Hei"

Ley hated the blonde first he dared to knock him out than shows up and tease him. "My grandma can take a punch better than you" Naruto said while smacking his butt at the killer. Ley got a tick mark. It's not his fault that he was knockout by the blonde. He did not know about the boy's super strength! He thought he was weak since his a genin. Boy was he wrong! "You look like an unwanted marshmallow" ok that's it that boy was coming down! No one calls him a marshmallow he was a fucking watermelon! "Came here brat!" He screamed the boy turned around and high tailed back to where his brother is. When Ley caught up with the boy, he saw his brother being surrounded by bugs. "Get away from him!" He shouted only once again to be stopped by the blonde. "Sorry but your my opponent" Naruto said then made some hand signs "shadow clone no jutsu!" He yelled out. Ten clones pop out and surrounded Ley. Then Naruto did another hand signs and said "sexy no jutsu" all of a sudden the clones transformed into almost nake beautiful young ladies the only thing covering them was a cloud that covered their bust and butt.

"Ooooooh Ley your soo muscular" one said

"Can you use that sword to...you know" another said

"Your so huge that means you have a huge. ..." Ley got a hideous nosebleed and flew backwards. Naruto popped back and threw a kuntai at Ley hitting him in the chest killing him instantly. "Shikamura" he shouted to the lazy boy

"Yea?" Shikamuraresponded

"I kinda killed the brother" he said sheepishly and waited for his response. Thinking for a moment Shikamura response "that's ok we can still do our plan without the other brother"

"Ok"

"Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you. .. you know"

"Oh ok" Naruto hit the ground near Key knocking him towards Shikamura also destroying the ground in the process. "Shadow imitation complete again" Shikamura said trapping Key again.

"Whaaat?! Damn you brats, let go!" Key shouted trying to free his self again. Getting up with a wide grin Shikamura told him "no can do" then he bend down. Key bend down. "What?!"

"My shadow imitation makes you the captured mimi every I do" Shikamura explains while picking up a kunai that was laying on the ground. Key picked up his sword. Shikamura place the kunai near his chest. Key did the same thing with his sword and stab himself. "Y-you bastard" he said while coughing up blood. Shikamura stab himself with the kunai but not to deep.

"Shikamura?!" Shino and Naruto shouted worrying. Key did the same thing and and killed himself. No one cried or screamed for him. He fell down with the sword still in his chest. Naruto race to his teammate who fell on the ground pouting. "You ok Shikamura-kun?" He asked

"Yeah just a little scratch that all" he told him

"A LITTLE SCRATCH! Naruto roared "YOU COULD HAVE HURT YOUR SELF!"

"...Shino..." Shikamura plead to the other teammate who just step back. Hell no he wasn't getting between an rage Naruto. He wasn't suicidal! So he watched has his teammate was chewed out by the supposedly shy one.

NENEXT DAY

"So sensei do you have any thing to say to us?" Shino asked with a smirk on his face. Shikamura grinned and Naruto just smile. Lily looked confused. Sighing Asuma looked at his three kiddos "thank you for saving me from the Coi brothers" he told them truthfully after he said that they heard a "it's Koi"

"YOUR DEAD!" They responded. Coughing to get their attention again Asuma continued "not only did you save me but you killed two powerful A-rank ninjas" Lily gasped "so how did you do it?"

"Teamwork sensei teamwork" Shino said

"Y-yeah w-with the n-new Nar-Shika-Shi combo, Asuma-sensei" Naruto stuttered

"Nar-Shika-Shi?" Asuma asked

Y-yeah like t-the ino-Shika-Cho combo b-but with m-me, Shino-kun a-and Shikamura-kun" Naruto said. Asuma thought for a second and said "I like it" Naruto blushed. "For now on we'll be know has the Nar-Shika-Shi combo" Asuma announced

"Wait smoker-sensei, shouldn't we be know has the Nar-Shi-Shika combo?" Shikamura asked

"Why Nar-Shi-Shika?"

"Because I don't want to be in the middle again"

"To bad I like Nar-Shika-Shi better"

"Wh-What troublesome smoker-sensei" he said. Everyone just laughed.

"Hurry up we're almost there!" Lily said at her protectors who were walking really slow for her taste. "She seems excited" Shino stated

"Will she is going back home after months of being away" Asuma said

"WILL YOU FOUR HURRY UP!" Lily shouted

"We sh-should probably sp-speed up" Naruto suggested they nodded and ran after the green woman. Finally catching up with her they fell down to catch their breath. "Guys," they heard Lily started "I want you guys to meet the land of mi...GASP" Lily stopped. Curious one by one they low up and gasped

Th-this is t-the hidden v-village of t-the mist?"

"..."

"Tr-tTr-troublesome"

"It's worst then I thought"

Naruto Theatre: Ino grows up

Ino was not having a good day. First she lost Sasuke-kun to forehead than she had Hinata the strongest girl in their class on her team now she's stick with fatso. Walking home depressed she ran into Hinata. "Sorry" she told the hyuuga heiress. "It's right but why are you sad Ino-san?" The girl asked. Ino baiting her lips finally let out the frustration she was holding in. "Because I didn't get Sasuke-kun to be in my team!" She yelled "instead I got you and fatso" she finished only to get a chakra in force slap in the face. "W-why did you do that?" She asked the heiress while rubbing her cheek. "Because your wasting your potential on an emo guy who doesn't give a crap about you" Hinata told the girl

"Sasuke-kun cares about me!" Ino shouted. Sighing Hinata asked

"does he acknowledge you?"

"No"

"Does he thank you when you give him gifts?"

"No"

"Does he thank you at all?"

"No" Ino started to cry

"Does he put you down?"

"Yes"

"Wasn't he the cause of yours and Sakura's friendship to end?"

"..."

"Ino"

"...yes..."

"Than why do you like him?"

"Because. ..."

"He has a nice face?"

"Yes"

"Ino that's not a good reason to like the guy" Hinata told her "you should like someone because of their personality not beauty"

"Really?" Ino wash her tears away

"Yeah guys with amazing personality are worth it. They might not be beautiful, but their charms are making you happy and feel like a queen that's much better than a guy with a cute face but shitty personality"

"Re-really?!"

"Yeah now come on Ino that's go train. Your future husband will like you better if you can proud to the world your not a weak fangirl" Ino thought for a moment then smiled

"O.k. where we going to train?"

"With this person name Matito Guy" Hinata told her than dragged her "come on you might like him"

Finish chapter 6 please tell me what you think. Review please! Oh and if anyone is interested of being my beta please tell me because I really need your help. Thanks


End file.
